legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Commandosaur/Season 2 Review/Season 3 Predictions
Well, it's been a busy, confusing season. I still don't know what happened and how we ended up with Toxikita in the finale, so I'll have to go re-read some of those battles. While we definitely had a more established formula, battles were rarely confined to it. And while the site made some major improvements, I have to admit... I feel as though this season wasn't as great as the first. I doubt we'll ever see something as good as that first season, but I think this one could have been better. Battles were, for me, often less memorable, and I know that one or two of us writers found ourselves somewhat bored. I know that my own battles were, for the most part, failures, in terms of a lack of hilarity and often a lack of coherency. I was too afraid to step outside the boundaries (Most of the time), and when I did, it often became... Well, do you remember that Dragonfly? If you do (Or if you have any other examples of failed battles) then I apologize profusely. I never meant to cause such painful battles. Now, moving along, we can (Thankfully) look towards next season. Season 3. Anyone who thought the wiki would last this long, raise your hand, or if you're in a mental asylum, call us. But with this new season come some new challenges for our competitors. I've selected some major competitors from last season - and a few from the season before - and then analysed their chances for the season ahead. 'Alien Queen' Well, after two seasons of less than stellar performances, this one is essentially given. I'm going with a single Round 1 win, and possibly a Round 2 win as well. 'Grundalychus' I feel like this won't be his greatest season - but who can stop the hungriest of the holiday spirits? Two Round 1 wins, but nothing in Round 2. Or, possibly, only a single Round 1 win and the same results in Round 2. 'Tee-Vee' I feel as though, maybe, we can't let him compete in this season, because honestly, how can he lose? If this was real life, then Tee-Vee would be winning this season without breaking a sweat, because he's a robot. They don't sweat. Since it's not real life, perhaps he'll fall in Round 3. But he'll definitely be winning something in Round 1. 'Frenzy' Please. He should stick to cooking. I'm predicting nothing for this crazed alien - but I really hope he has a memorable battle. 'Wyldstyle' It's comeback time! Go Wyldstyle! My bet is on a Season Finale appearance, after sweeping Rounds 1, 2 and 3. 'Invizable' Also comeback time! I'm going to go out on a limb and say that, if he gets his old personality back, he can win twice in Round 1, and then, most likely, go down to the eleventh hour in Round 2. But I don't think he'll win Round 3, even if he does, somehow, make it that far. 'AntiMatter/'Toxikita What do I WANT to see? These two in a fight (Probably Round 1), with both knocking each other out. Then the winner is... 'Terabyte' Terabyte! He'll need to redeem himself after his evil deeds in Season 2, but I think he can pull it off. Here's to one Round 1 win, with a possible second Round 1 win if he's lucky. Then, in Round 2, I think he might just have what it takes to make it to Round 3. From there, I could see a Finale bid, but only if he doesn't have to face the following fighter... 'Coelophysis' Maybe it was a little selfish. But giving the Coelophysis the powers of an apparition which automatically cleanses beings of evilness? That'll be cool. It also creates a scenario which we haven't seen too often - someone with a specific advantage over certain people, but equivalence to others. So, if Coelophysis has the right opponents, I think he'll make it to the Finale. So, to conclude this, I would really appreciate Coelophysis vs. Wyldstyle as a finale rematch, so that's my guess. Of course, from there, Wyldstyle would probably win - unless Wyldstyle is secretly a villain. As a secondary guess for the finale, Wyldstyle vs. Terabyte, with Terabyte as the winner. And my third and final will be Terabyte vs. Dr. Inferno - wouldn't that be cool? Well, I anticipate the upcoming season! Good luck to all the fighters and all the writers. ALSO, I really wanted to do a statistical analysis in this post, but I've decided to ''post''pone it until more people have voted in the polls, so that category of data can be included. For that reason, I'd appreciate if everyone went over to http://legobattle.wikia.com/wiki/Testing,_Testing,_123_(Polls). Thanks! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts